Let's Make a Deal
by HeavenlyBodies
Summary: Lucifer has a plan to destroy the two greatest threats to himself and his plans. CONTAINS VERY GRAPHIC DARK PARTS! *Please note that despite the dark nature of this fic I do consider it schmangst!*


**Feedback:** Makes me happy, just play nice  
**Disclaimer:** They belong to Kripke/McG/et al, and a bunch of other corporate-type ppl, in other words, not me.  
**Warnings/Squicks:** double non/dub-con, uber-angst, dark!fic, schmangst, h/c (yes, you read that correctly), mentions of Dean's time in Hell, and general breakage of the boys (but I do put them back together, promise)  
**Summary:** Lucifer has a plan to destroy the two greatest threats to himself and his plans.  
*Please note that despite the dark nature of this fic I do consider it **schmangst**!*

~~~~~~~~~

The last thing Dean remembered before everything went black was his angel, blue eyes wide with unaccustomed fear and anger, a growled, "NO!" billowing from his lips.

---

Castiel was led through the throngs of demons to the makeshift throne of his fallen brother Lucifer. Before the demonlord lay the nude body of the man destined to defeat Lucifer and end the Apocalypse. The angel's jaw tensed, his only concession to his emotions.

"Little brother, what's wrong," the thing on the throne drawled. "I only wish to offer you the chance to save your precious hunter," he gestured grandly at the huddled mass at his feet.

Castiel cocked his head in a manner normally reserved for those with the surname Winchester and asked, "He is destined to destroy you. Why would you allow him to be saved?"

"It's my kind and giving nature," Lucifer replied sarcastically.  
When the blue-eyed angel continued to stare, Lucifer huffed in exasperation, an annoyed, "Fine," spat from his lips. "Because I have more than one enemy and more than one way to dispose of them." Turning his gaze from the angel, he quietly added, "Blind fools."

Stony stare unwavering, "Then what is your proposal?" he asked coldly.

"Haha!" Lucifer practically leapt from his throne, smiling and clapping his hands. He strutted up to the angel until they stood cheek to cheek, Lucifer's almost sensual lips brushed Castiel's ear as he spoke. "You, my dear brother, will take your precious mortal, you will violate him and we will enjoy it."

"Never," Castiel snarled.

"Oh, I think you will dear brother." He leant in ever closer and whispered, "I know your heart Castiel. I _know_."

Castiel's anger flared at the Fallen Angel's impertinence, that he dared to invade his thoughts, that he would threaten Dean, that he could think there was any way Castiel would do _that_ to his hunter, to Dean.

"Cas- may I call you Cas, you haven't heard what's behind door number two. You see, if you do not see fit to do the deed," he gyrated his hips lewdly, "then I'll have no choice, but to allow them," he swept his hand to encompass his congregated generals, "the honour."

For the first time in his multi-millennia existence Castiel felt true terror.

"You see, brother, the choice is simple."

The angel deflated, shoulders slumped, head hanging, he swallowed hard, before speaking in clipped tones, "Those _things_ will NOT touch him."

Lucifer smiled, pleased with himself, "Good boy. There are rules- no wings, no lip locks, and he will not be see or hear you- don't want the boy to realize who he's struggling against, now do we. Any questions?"

Castiel grit his teeth, "No."

"Wonderful!" Lucifer clapped his hands twice. "Then let us begin!"

As the hallow-echo of Lucifer's clapping ran down, Castiel found himself stripped bare; Dean now spread on a satin-sheeted bed, arms and legs held immobile by some invisible force. The angel blocked out everything except Dean, protecting Dean and keeping Lucifer from breaking him.  
With a sad determination Castiel approached the bed, kneeling between the legs of his struggling charge. Lightly, he stroked Dean's leg.

"Get the fuck off me you son-of-a-bitch," the trapped man demanded.

Cas fought back a small smile, even under these circumstances his hunter was fighting- only his Dean. He kissed Dean's shin lovingly, and Dean bucked against the contact. Still, Castiel showered soft kisses and tender caresses along Dean's leg, bracing himself against the onslaught of thrashing and violent "No!"s falling from the man he so deeply loved. Painfully slow, Cas made his way up Dean's body, lavishing attention on every inch of the younger man's body.

Ever so slowly Dean's thrashing stopped and his vehement cries became sad mewls. Dean hated this. Hated that he wanted it, just not from whatever heel-bitch this was, he wanted Cas. He wanted his angel. The thought of Cas, of his angel's sensual lips being the ones touching him, his surprisingly soft, powerful hands petting him, was the only thing getting him through this.

A fist tightened around Castiel's soul as he heard Dean's nonsensical keens become a mantra of, "Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas.." Blocking his own pain and self disgust, the angel licked a swath up Dean's flaccid cock, while he reached up to run soothing strokes over the mortal's abdomen. With every touch Castiel willed himself toward Dean, pushed his essence towards him, praying to a Father even he doubted was listening that somehow his hunter would understand, would know that Castiel was with him, loved him, and had tried to protect him.

Under the angel's delicate ministrations, Dean slowly calmed, his erection growing and filling as Cas needily suckled the hunter's flesh.

Castiel felt the change in Dean's breathing and heart rate and the subtle difference in the mantra of his name- it was no longer a hollow cry of desperation, but one of warmth and longing.  
A burst of pre-cum exploded through Castiel's mouth and crystalline tears began to fall from the angel's eyes as the full weight of this act crashed in on him.

Dean had pulled in on himself, his mind molding the events to a dream world, taking him away from whatever demon Lucifer had let loose on him. It was a survival skill he'd learnt during his years on the rack. He just had to keep from thinking about tomorrow- it was the tomorrows that broke you. So he let his mind wander, let it open all the secret desires he felt for a certain lapis-eyed angel. He let the hands petting his flesh be attached to a slight frame with deceptive power, let the tongue rasping across his skin be the one that formed the gruff, terse words in the gravely tones he longed to hear. He let his angel make love to him.  
When fingers breached his entrance, he imagined the questing digits- too tender in their explorations to be any demons- were those of his angel, stretching, loosening him, and searching for the nubbin that would make his world explode.  
The mouth had long ago left his cock, a trail of nips and kisses working over his chest, lips murmuring softly against his skin, forming words that felt like 'love' and 'forgive'.  
Dean knew his imagination was getting away from him and he tried not to fight it. He let himself sink deeper and deeper. And when the fingers finally found and pressed that spot inside him, he shuddered, Castiel's name a deep wanton cry pulled slowly from his lips.

The force of Dean's reaction caused Castiel to howl in uncontrollable anguish, his true voice bleeding through the rough timbre that came from his vessel. His free hand clutched the flesh closest to him anchoring himself to the only thing that mattered to him- the hazel-eyed human who had taught him to be.  
Call it fate or luck or Divine Provenance that the expanse of skin the angel clutched was the same that already bore his mark.

The moment the angel's skin touched the scar, Dean bucked, "Cas," he moaned, all need and desperation; an almost ceaseless flow of pre-cum pulsing from his straining erection.

A matching, "Dean," was wrenched from Castiel. Tears of light and ether trailed from eyes never meant to conduct such power. Hearing the sounds he'd longed to hear and feeling sensations he never thought he would was killing the angel. It wouldn't be long before he broke, shattering into so many pieces, a living embodiment of the statuette his hunter had shattered in the Green Room.  
Knowing Lucifer would make good on his threat if he didn't finish this, Castiel slid his fingers from Dean's body. Even as he coated his shaft with a mixture of saliva, pre-cum, and celestial tears, he couldn't bring himself to release Dean's arm; the touch, insignificant given the circumstances, still connected them and offered a minimal amount of serenity.  
With a tender kiss to his hunter's chest Cas pushed forward slowly sheathing himself in the body of the man he adored. He stilled, waiting for Dean's body to adjust, listening to his heartbeat, feeling the pulse, and rhythm of the hunter's body.  
Reluctantly, Cas pulled out of Dean's warm heat, leaving only the head of his shaft inside his hunter. Painstakingly he thrust back into Dean. Airy moans and bitten back cries for his hunter fell painfully from the angel.

Beneath him Dean writhed, head thrown back, Castiel's name beating in an erratic staccato, rolling off his tongue.  
Each consecutive thrust brought their tattooed outcries closer together, the melody and harmony of a familiar tune trying to synchronize tempo.  
Before their cries could fully converge, Castiel felt the twitch of Dean's muscles around him, pulling them both into a cascade of bliss in complete deference to the situation.

Something inside him broke when he came deep inside Dean, snapped like a physical thing. He had known it would happen, known it was what Lucifer had wanted. For him, an angel of the Lord to violate a sacred trust, as intimate as he could be in this human form. Incandescent tears flowed like waters from a floodgate, harsh and wild, down the angel's face as he let his head fall onto Dean's chest, begging for forgiveness from the one person who he could never accept it from.

From his position on the sidelines, Lucifer watched with undisguised glee as the once proud and devout angel destroyed himself for the sake of a mortal. His goal achieved, Lucifer made a complicated gesture with his hand and the two men vanished from the throne room, sent to a non-descript motel several hundred miles away- Castiel still buried to the hilt inside Dean.

---

With a surprising calm Dean wrapped once immobile arms around his angel, whispering words of gratitude and forgiveness. He understood the choice Cas had been given- not necessarily the details, but this was Lucifer and Dean knew first-hand how the mind of a demon worked. Once again Cas had saved him; destroying part of himself to keep Dean safe. He only hoped he could mend the damage to his beloved angel- Cas was his soul as much as Sammy was his strength.  
"Cas," Dean murmured, softly stroking the angel's spine, "thank you."

The angel whimpered a truly broken and fragile sound as he tried to pull away from Dean, but the mortal's arms tightened against the smaller body.

"No," he said softly, rubbing his nose in Cas' spiky hair. "Stay."

"Dean," Cas' gravel voice all the rougher with his deep seated pain. Confused cobalt blue eyes turned to Dean's, Castiel couldn't understand how the man could bare to touch him.

Dean trailed a finger over the angel's strickened face, murmuring, "My angel," reverently.

"Dean, no," Castiel pleaded attempting again to pull away from his charge.

"Why?"

Closing his eyes against the faith and trust in his hunter's eyes, and against the reality of his admission, "I betrayed you. I violated you and took pleasure in it."

"Bullshit," he spat, hazel-eyes burning. "You did what you had to," Dean cupped Castiel's cheek, "you kept me safe." Placing tender, emotion laden kisses on closed eyes, "I need you, Cas." Dean's eyes darted away, haltingly, "I want you, too," he added softly.

Castiel's brow furrowed as he tried to push through his own pain and self-loathing to truly understand Dean's words.

Hoping he could clarify things to his angel, Dean allowed his large hands to wander down Cas' back to cup the round flesh of his ass.  
Dean thrust against his angel's body, pushing Castiel's hips into him. His internal muscles squeezing and caressing the angel's waning erection.  
When Dean spoke his voice was heavy and husky with desire, "You're still in me," he breathed over Cas' ear, "means it's still our first time." The hunter ran his teeth along the shell of Castiel's ear, loving the shivers and slight gasp it coaxed out of his angel. "You can't take what I freely give."

Castiel pulled his head back to look Dean in the eye; awe and hope, disbelief and salvation converged, shining like a beacon in his heart.

Seeming to understand, Dean smiled at his angel, speaking softly, "Let's make this right."  
His lips were on Cas' perpetually dry ones, gently lapping with his tongue, begging entrance with the undemanding touches. As the angel began to open up, Dean could feel the slow pulsing burn of Castiel's erection awakening, and he moaned blissfully as his angel's flesh stretched and filled him.  
Slowly, Dean broke the kiss, their lips still playfully touching and nipping at each other.

When Cas opened his eyes, they burned, electricity seeming to ignite the vibrant blue orbs. "Dean," the name spoken as if it were both a penance and a promise.

Dean canted his hips, wrapping his muscled legs around Castiel's slim form, pulling the angel even further into him.

Still, Castiel held back, speaking in his soft, dry timbre, "Dean, we are not meant to know this kind of love," his emotions as raw and exposed as his physical body.  
The angel was quick to ease Dean's pained expression with a fevered kiss. "But I do." Cas smiled a soft, devoted smile- it's rarity making its meaning all the more potent.

Masking his embarrassment with a chuckles, "You pick now to have a chick-flick moment?" Dean swallowed around the lump he would deny was in his throat, "Guess since you started it…" Dean rolled his eyes at himself, "Hell with it. You know I love you , too."

Castiel's entire being seemed to glow at Dean's words.  
With no more hesitation he thrust hard into his lover, pressing into the mass of nerves inside him and sharing in the jolts of pleasure that coursed though his hunter.

Small gasping mewls were pushed from Dean's lungs with every powerful thrust. Dean clung to Castiel, his hands gripping the angel's shoulders almost painfully as he met each heavenly thrust.

Sweat tickles down the back of Dean's neck, along his face and chest; even Cas had a light sheen of perspiration over his lithe body. They were both impossibly close, their heartbeats pounding in unison, breath heaving against each other's skin.

An abstract rustle of air and a soft warmth like well-worn flannel encompassed Dean, wrapping him in comfort and beauty.

He gasped, gripping his angel ever tighter, the sensual knowledge that Cas was sharing the one part of his true form that he could without injuring him was almost too much for Dean to accept.  
Thrusting erratically against his angel's taut stomach, Dean cried out for Cas; his body convulsing in ecstasy as he spurted thick trails of cum between their bodies.

Less than a heartbeat passed before Dean's climax triggered Castiel's. The angel arching, tightening his wings, and crying out for Dean as he filled _his_ hunter with his release.

They fell into each other, tender kisses peppering their skin as their bodies slowly calmed from their orgasms.

Hazily Dean asked, "Your wings?"

Castiel smiled his hidden smile, nuzzling Dean's neck and answering softly, "You have all of me."


End file.
